Secrets
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Alison Anderson is a normal teenager with a normal life besides being adopted till she finds out something that tuns her whole life around. She's a witch. Next thing Ali knows she's on her way to New York with her best friend and a guy she just met.
1. Chapter 1

_**Read this if you've read my other stories:**_

_**Yeah I'm writing another story…I actually am planning on really working on this one and my Glee one 'Full Circle' but the Twilight ones are probably never going to get finished…If you want to message me and tell me if you have a plan for any of those I might let you have them…anyway on to this story**_

_**Read this if you plan on reading THIS STORY:**_

_**This story isn't about Chloe and Simon and Derek directly they'll be in it eventually. This is about another Edison group project. I also don't know a lot about Kelly's vampires so I'm taking some liberties there if you read any of her vampire books let me know…**_

**Breanna's POV**

I was walking down the hall backstage with Olivia after a performance of our show when we saw Cassidy Kate with a quite a few members of the cast and several other people that shouldn't even be back here. I rolled my eyes. "I can't stand her!" Liv said and we watched as she went on for the third time about her beach trip over spring break. Six and a half months ago.

"Why does she insist on telling everyone the same story a million times? Why do we care? Then again why do all these people listen anyway? Ugh I wish everyone could see how ugly she really is." I waved my hand dismissively towards her and gasped. It felt like all my energy was being sucked out of me and I felt so tired. I heard some giggles from Cassie K's group.

"Are you ok?" Liv asked "It's not the headaches again is it?" About a month ago I had an Ultimate Frisbee accident and had gotten a concussion I'd just recently stopped having the headaches. More laughter what was so funny over there?

About that time Luke walked over "Hey girls. Ali are you ok? It's not the headaches again is it?" He was the reason for my accident and he still felt horrible even though it wasn't that bad.

"I'm fine it's not the headaches. I'm ok. I'm fi-"I fell at the same time I heard the shrieks coming from Cassie K. Luke tried to catch me but he couldn't get down quick enough but I didn't hit the ground I looked up and one of the guys I had seen hanging around Cassie K was standing over me holding me up. "Th-thanks" I said shakily as he pulled me up and sat me down on one of the couches.

"I'm Taylor." He said.

"Taylor like Lautner or Taylor like Swift?" That's really what I said I'm not really even sure why…

He laughed "Lautner." He said.

"Umm I'm Alison." I said blushing "Alison Anderson"

"Hey you wanna go get a coffee?" Olivia asked. "If you're fainting of exhaustion then you definitely need a latte." I nodded and me, Liv, Luke and Taylor all walked towards the doors when Liv got a text. "Oh my gosh Luke my sister's here to pick us up. Sorry Ali. You really should go get a latte though if you're going to end up hanging around till 8:30 again tonight…"

"Ok ok I'll go get caffeinated, bye Livy bye Luke!" Liv waved but Luke looked at Taylor, was that jealousy I saw? "I'll text you Luke!" He looked at me and smiled a little. He _was_ jealous. Wow…he never gets jealous were too much like siblings for that. "You still want to go get coffee?" I asked Taylor.

"Yeah. If you still want to." He said

I laughed. "You obviously haven't known me very long or you'd know that I would never past up coffee."

"Well then if that's how you feel lets go" He said with a laugh.

We walked up to Dulce and I ordered a white mocha with caramel syrup. Taylor just got a plain latte. Guys…Don't understand the amazingness that is flavored coffees with cool foreign names. Gosh I was already getting a caffeine buzz just from being in there. We settled down in the soft comfy chairs by the back doors.

"So are you friends with Cassie K?" I asked after a sip of my mocha.

"Not really she's a friend of a friend."

"Oh cool." I wondered who he was there with. Not that it was any of my business seeing as I met the guy five minutes ago.

"Yeah Cassidy can be a li-" He stopped and looked towards the windows. "Hey I gotta go." He began walking towards the front door.

"Taylor!" He walked out the door without looking back. "You forgot your phone…"

I wasn't sure if I was going to see him again so I ran after him just as two big body guard guys ran into Dulce "Where'd he go?" one of the guys asked the other.

"Must have gone out the front." The second guy replied.

Were they talking about Taylor? I stepped outside and I saw him up ahead running. I guess they were. I tried to think about where he was going and realized the only place I could think about over there was Daniel's apartment complex. If Taylor was in trouble I could get Daniel to help. I pulled out my phone to call when I heard the door fly open behind me.

"That's the girl he was sitting with! Hey you!" I realized they must have been talking to me. I started running. I forgot to call Daniel and didn't realize till I ran into his apartment and saw him sitting on the couch watch TV.

"Oh my god Ali! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh! I forgot to call you! There's this guy, he's in trouble some guys were chasing him and now they're chasing me and-" I was getting hysterical.

"Where are they?" He asked standing up to hug me.

"I don't know. When I saw them come out of Dulce I ran here. Taylor came this way too so most likely they're over here too."

"Taylor?"

"Yeah. That's the guy they're chasing's name."

"Shit."

OoOoOoO

"Where are we going?" I asked Daniel as we ran down the stairs.

"To my car."

"Why?"

"We've got to leave."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." He said snappishly.

"Daniel we've known each other for two and a half years. I ask the same amount of question as I did two and a half years ago." I snapped back.

"I know I'm sorry. I just need to tell you something and I haven't decided how to say it yet."

"D, one thing about us is that we tell each other everything. We always have. You know every single thing about me." He was worrying me it wasn't like Daniel to keep something from me we were super close.

"Even things you don't know yourself." He mumbled. Things I don't know about me? What is he talking about? "Look we need to find Taylor and get out of here. Where did you say he went?"

"He was going around back when I saw him, towards the park."

"Perfect. Get in." I got in to the front of his Mustang and he drove towards the parking lot in front of Renaissance Park."

"Hey there he is!" I started rolling down the window. "Taylor! Taylor!" He noticed me and Daniel.

"Dude in case you didn't notice they're right behind you get your ass in this car!" Daniel yelled out his window. Taylor looked behind us and jumped in.

"Dude we've got to get to New York, like now." Taylor said

"Why New York? How do you two even know each other?" I said confused.

"That's where I'm heading. Are those kids still up there?" Daniel said as if he hadn't heard me.

"I don't know for sure but that's what I'm hoping."Taylor said.

"What kids? What's going on!" I said I was getting annoyed that I was being dragged off, to New York apparently, and I had no idea why.

"These kids are special they can do things that other people can't ya know like us." Taylor said.

"What do you mean like _us_?" I said quietly.

"You didn't tell her. Daniel, why the fuck didn't you tell her?" Taylor asked.

"Tell me_ what_?" I said.

"I was getting to it ok. I just wasn't sure how to start." Daniel said.

"Well how about this, Alison you're a witch. There have been people watching you since you were adopted knowing that you were going to be more powerful than any witch they've ever seen. Ali, what you did to Cassidy, you can do things much much worse and to entire _cities. _Ali, those guys back there, they're going to kill you." He said calming down as he went.

"What do you mean? I'm a _witch_? Like a green skin, warty nose, black cauldron, pointy hat witch?" I tried to focus on one part at a time.

"Well not exactly you don't have to make potions or make up spells you just do it. No preparation needed."

"Ok…and I've been watched by those guys that were chasing you?"

"No their bosses, The Edison Group."

"And I'm powerful?"

"Yes."

"I did something to Cassi K?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice? That's why you almost fainted back there you exhausted your energy because you aren't used to casting yet."

"What did I do to her?" I was freaking out I won't lie but thinking that I might've messed with Cassi K even a little made me a tinny bit happier.

"Well you made her break out and her hair was all greasy and she just didn't look very Cassi K pretty all of a sudden." Taylor told me. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, I remembered saying something to Liv about wanting everyone to see how ugly Cassie really was. Well they did. I started giggling some more.

"It was pretty hilarious especially since I knew who caused it." Taylor said winking at me.

"Taylor don't you think we should talk about how we're going to handle the last part of that." Daniel said. I realized he hadn't said anything since Taylor told me.

"No. I do not really want to spoil my semi-good mood quite yet D." He gave me a look. "Taylor, you said _us _does that me the two of you are ya know witches?" I asked ignoring Daniel. Taylor shook his head.

"The appropriate word would be sorcerer. But no, no we aren't." Taylor told me.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"Well were two of the rouge races. People like you and the rest of the Supernatural community typically leave us alone. People like the Edison Group think we're better off dead. I'm a werewolf. Daniel?" I looked at Daniel but he didn't make any move to answer.

"D?" I asked. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I grabbed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me unless you want to." He didn't say anything and I felt a little hurt. Daniel had been keeping things from me this entire time when I had told him everything. Everything I knew that is. But I really didn't know anything about him. I've never met his family or even heard him talk about them or where he's from I don't really know anything. He looked at me as if he was about to tell me.

"It's going to be getting dark soon why don't you find us a hotel." He said instead and pulled his hand away from mine. I picked up my phone and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**AliPOV**

The next morning I woke up and looked around me trying to remember where I was. I was lying in bed in a cheap looking motel wearing someone else's shirt. Then I remembered I was going to New York with my best friend and I guy I had just met, except it seemed like I knew more about Taylor than I ever had about Daniel.

If I was listening to the guys, and I was, I was a witch. A cool sort of witch, at least that's what I had decided. Taylor was a werewolf, he hadn't told me much about that the night before but we had all fallen into silence after a little while. And Daniel was what? I had no idea. Because if you had asked me yesterday if werewolf and witches existed I would've told you hell no, so how was I to guess what Daniel was?

I climbed out of bed and noticed that the other bed was empty. Last night Daniel had volunteered to sleep in the car. I had protested telling him that if he didn't want to sleep in a bed with Taylor he could sleep with me, we had been friends forever so I was pretty sure it wouldn't be weird. He seemed to get even more pissed at that and I stormed off to get me and Taylor a room.

I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a t-shirt that wasn't mine and Soffe shorts that I had in my purse from dance practice. I found my jeans and put them on and pulled up my hair, I pulled the shirt tight, tied the corner it in a knot and flipped it under making myself look slightly more presentable.

I walked out of the room not even bothering with makeup and followed the signs pointing to the lobby, where they had promised free breakfast. Their idea of breakfast was prepackaged muffins and little cartons of orange juice. I grabbed one of each and saw Taylor sitting at a table in front of the TV.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked sitting down across from him.

He hesitated before saying, "He went for a walk."

"Oh." I said letting the lie slide, "So…."

"Ask me anything." He said.

"Why are we going to New York?" I wanted to ask _what's up with Daniel_ but I figured that was probably where Taylor would draw the line so I settled for the next biggest question.

"There are a group of teens that are part of another Edison Group project. New York is there last known location and so that's where we're heading."

"You said they're like us, so they're witches and werewolves and…" I trailed off not sure what to say about Daniel.

"None of them are like Daniel, but there is a werewolf. And a witch was with them last I heard and a sorcerer too. They also have a necromancer."

"What's that?" I asked.

"She can talk to ghosts and raise the dead."

"Well that's creepy…"

"Yeah, I haven't met one before. They're pretty rare."

"You talk about us like we're all breeds of dogs or something."

"We might as well be with how the Edison Group treats us." He was quiet for a second, remembering something maybe. "It'll be good having you around people like you; you'll be able to learn from them, though they're still learning themselves."

"Why are the girls witches. Why can't we be sorceresses? It sounds sexier." I said.

"I think you already have that part covered." He said. I blushed.

"Is this your shirt?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I let you borrow it. Don't you remember?"

"I don't actually remember much after I got mad a Daniel for being such an ass. I was really tired and he was not helping."

"Don't blame him, it's not his fault."

"Please don't say it's in his nature, because I just might have to slap you." I said. He smirked.

"Being a jerk is not 'In his nature' but he does have to keep you at a distance."

"Why?" I said.

He shuffled awkwardly. "You should talk to him."

"Ok I will." I walked outside leaving my untouched breakfast behind. I saw Daniel sitting on the hood of the car and I walked over to him and climbed up on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey." He didn't look at me.

"I'm not mad at you." I said, and I knew that was the truth. Annoyed, confused and frustrated? Yes. But mad? No, I couldn't be mad at Daniel. "I'm just confused. And hurt." I admitted. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"I trust you." I put my hand on his and he jerked away.

"You shouldn't."

"I don't care what your secret is. You think I'll never look at you at same but you will always be one of my best friends, no matter what." I put my hand on his again and this time he didn't pull away.

"You say that now but you don't know. I could kill you."

"You've had over two years to do it. I'm not dead yet." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't mean I haven't wanted to." He looked at me. "Ali, I don't want to hurt you, it's just who I am, _what_ I am."

"I'm not scared of you."

"It would be so much easier if you were, I might be able to stay away from you. But you're convinced you want me here and I don't want to leave…"

"Then don't. I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Taylor had walked over, neither Daniel nor I had noticed, and when he bumped the side of the car Daniel freaked, he jumped off the car and threw Taylor on the ground. "Daniel!" I yelled, he looked at me his eyes were black and he had fangs. He took off into the trees surrounding the hotel. "Are you ok?" I asked as Taylor pushed himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should've known better than to spook him." He looked at me, noticing my shocked expression. "He hadn't told you yet, had he?"

"He was going to. I have to go find him."

"That's not a good idea." Taylor said.

"Do I seem like I'm known for making good decisions?" I walked towards the trees and tried to find him. The woods weren't very thick but I still couldn't see very well. I walked to the other side hoping he might have gone through and noticed him leaning against a tree. I walked past him towards the edge of the cliff; it was over looking a beautiful green valley.

"Still not scared of me?" Daniel asked from behind me.

"No."

"I could've killed Taylor. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't and that's the point. You don't want to be bad so you aren't." I turned to face him

"It's not that easy."

"You're trying,"

"Your blood sings to me like no one else's can. Every fiber of my being is telling me to kill you right now."

"Then do it." I said.

He stood up. I involuntarily took a step back, pushed by some deep self preservation instincts. I was closer to the edge than I had realized and my foot couldn't find the ground, throwing me off balance and over the cliff. Then there were arms around me. My eyes flew open, I hadn't even realized they were closed, and I saw Daniel.

I started crying; he sat me down safely away from the edge and tried to let me go, as if he thought he was the reason for my tears. I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He turned so I was in his lap and he was holding me. "You should've let me die. It would've been easier for you."

"Don't ever say that. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. If the only thing I wanted was your blood it would be easy. If I killed you I would never hear you laugh or see your smile, and so many other things that I wouldn't be able to live without. I can't live without you, but–"

"You can't live with me." I looked at him.

"It's hard."

"You can leave, if you want." I said, sliding off him and sitting on the ground.

"I don't want to leave."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I'll never want leave you."

"Promise you won't?"

"I'll try."

There was loud crashing through the trees and Taylor popped out. "I didn't freak you out this time? Awesome. I do not want to be sent flying over that cliff."

"Sorry about earlier," Daniel said.

"We're cool. We should probably get going. We'll stop and get you some breakfast at McDonalds on the way, Ali."

"Ok."

**OoOoO**

We had stopped at McDonalds and I had gotten a brownie melt and a hot chocolate. Both guys had made fun of me for eating such a 'healthy' breakfast.

I had been in the back seat lying on Daniel's shoulder asleep for the last few hours. I was slowly waking up, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"It's going to be a full moon tonight," I heard Daniel say.

"Yeah I know. We'll have to stop pretty soon," Taylor replied.

"There's a motel over there. I'll carry Ali inside and you can go."

"If I leave you alone with her are you going to eat her?"

"We've been alone together plenty of times before you came around."

"Really?" Taylor said is a suggestive tone.

"I've never even kissed her."

Taylor laughed. "She's sleeping on you, totally vulnerable, and you wouldn't kiss her?"

"I could've hurt her."

"See you should've told her everything before I showed up. You two could've had a real relationship."

"What makes you think we still won't?" Daniel asked.

"I'm here," Taylor said smugly.

"And you think she'll choose you over me?"

I decided it should wake up and prevent a fight. "Are we almost there?" I asked yawning.

"Hey sleepy head. Yeah we're at the exit now," Taylor told me.

I must of dozed back off because next thing I remember Daniel was carrying me inside the motel. "Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"He went for a walk," Daniel said. Again with the 'walks'. "He'll be back before you wake up."

Then I remembered Daniel saying there was a full moon. I got into bed and waited until I could tell Daniel was asleep and snuck out. There wasn't a forest behind this motel but there was a small row of trees and beyond that a large open field with tall grass. I saw movement and I ducked in between the trees and ran across the field towards it.

"Taylor?"

"Ali? What are you doing out here?"

"I thought…I don't know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I've been through this a few times."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"I'll stay with you," I told him.

"As soon as I finish shifting you get out of here ok?"

"Why?"

"I might hurt you," He said.

"Daniel might hurt me too and you left me at the hotel with him," I pointed out

"That's a good point, but things are different with Daniel. He's still himself even when he's around blood. When I shift I completely loose myself to the wolf."

"I don't believe you." I crossed my arms.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?"

"Yup. Now do your thing, I'll sit here." I sat down cross legged on the ground.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?

"Just being here."


End file.
